Bridget Hotchkiss
Bridget Hotchkiss is a technical operations officer of the G.S.S. Previously she was Communications Lead at MI6. Like most tech-ops officers that work at the G.S.S, her job is to provide agents with technical support while they are in the field, addressing any high-technology issues that he encountered during operations. A skilled hacker, Bridget fronted the remote intelligence retrieval operations that G.S.S conducts prior to inserting field operatives, if required. She was also responsible for direct technical operations through agent's HUD connection to ship Computer uplinks in the field. Early Life Born on Earth, Bridget is an only child of two farmers in the rural areas of Texas, just 100 miles outside of the Dallas Metropolis. She always had an addventurous nature. Throughtout her childhood life, she dreamed of going new places and meeting new people. But her parents would not allow it, feeling that life beyond Earth, beyond their home, was too dangerous. She spent hours listening to the news about Starfleet and the wonderful accomplishments they have made. Her hero was Data from the USS Enterprise E. There was something about a living robot that facinated her. As she grew her adventurous nature becamse more and more engrained in her nature. Then disaster struck at the age of 20. When the Dominion attacked Starfleet Headquarters in San Fransisco, wide-spread panic struck the United States. As a result, riots and mob attacks rose up like flash-fire. In one act of violence, Bridget's home was broken into and her parents murdered. She, herself, was dragged out of the shower an beaten. She would have died had it not been for Dallas' branch of Section 31 intervening. Her life was spared, but her spirit was broken. And the scars left across her face from the beating she recieved only reminded her of the event. She had nothing left to live for. Her adventurous spirit was largly replaced with deep, hidden bitterness and anger, stemmed from her unresolved traumatic experience. Early Career At the first opportunity, Bridget quickly joined Starfleet's Section 31, and was taught exotic and incredibly lethal combat tactics. She knew how to extract the most exquisite pain out of anyone she encountered. She even had the capability to single handedly subdue and dismantle a borg drone. When the war sparked out between the Klingons and the Federation, she saw, from a tactical view, Starfleet's fleets and planets dropping like flies. Dismayed over the bad situation the Federation was in, Bridget left Section 31 and Starfleet and took up a job as a Communications Lead at MI6. MI6 and the G.S.S Bridget worked as a Communications Lead at MI6 for four years, helping to provide information that agents in the field may need to know. Bridget felt that a Communications Lead job was far safer than working for an inter-planetary government that seemed to have nothing but a giant target painted on it's back. However, as the war progressed and worsened, MI6 gradually became more and more involved with events happening outside Earth. Realizing the need for a secret agency with no ties to the Federation, MI6 and Section 31 put their heads together and formed the Galactic Secret Service, the first deep space espionage group. Bridget, upon realizing the growing ties between MI6 and Starfleet, joined the G.S.S as the Technical Operations Officer, where she continues to serve today.